the green eyed professors REWRITE
by TheGirlThereReading
Summary: When Harry, Ron and Hermione all score jobs as professors at Hogwarts, they're overjoyed. Well, until Harry realizes that he has to share his spot with a raven-haired American that mirrors his eighth years DADA professor (a certain Thalia Grace). [THIS IS A REWRITE! READ THIS VERSION!]
1. intro

the green-eyed professors

by TheGirlThereReading

synopsis:

When Harry, Ron and Hermione all score jobs as professors at Hogwarts, they're overjoyed. Well, until Harry realizes that he has to share his spot with a raven-haired American that mirrors his eighth years DADA professor (a certain Thalia Grace).

disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters. They belong to either Rick Riordan or J. K. Rowling.

before you read:

this story is a rewrite. the previous is also called the green-eyed professors but it is much more confusing. i recommend reading this one.

[trials of apollo did not happen]

enjoy 3

am


	2. prologue

_prologue:_

Harry was bouncing in his seat, giddy with excitement. To his left sat both his best friends, their expressions mirroring his own. He gazed around the Great Hall in awe of how different it looked from the staffs table.

He was a _professor_. Of Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was a dream come true.

Obviously, starting next year, he was going to begin his actual life as an auror but they had given him and Ron a year of freedom after all the months of treacherous training. Hermione had joined the two, unable to turn down the headmistresses had taken over Transfiguration and Ron, Charms. (He had gotten quite good at those.)

Harry gazed to his right, expecting to see Professor McGonagall but only saw an empty chair between him and one of his favorite professors. She caught his questioning gaze but only smiled.

The Great Hall, bubbling with excitement and nerves, immediately silenced when she stood and strode to the stand with floating candles surrounding it. The only other person to ever stand there in Harry's eyes was the man with the long beard and half-moon glasses. Harry's heart lurched at the thought of him.

"Students new and students old, welcome back to another marvelous year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry drowned out her speech until a word caught his ear.

"-Against the Dark arts Professors. You heard me correctly, there will be two. They have different methods of teaching and will work out a schedule on their own, but you will be taught by both. Firstly, a familiar face, Hogwarts' own Harry Potter!" The cheering of the students drummed against his skull but he stood and smiled, waving timidly.

The headmistress gazed at the empty chair and frowned. "The second professor should have been here by now. I told him clearly to-"

"Sorry I'm late!" You could have heard the mass of people turn towards the great doors as they swung open, revealing a man Harry's age. He had a mop of black hair and scattered green eyes that glanced quickly at everything and anything. He could have been Harry's twin. With no glasses. And taller. And stronger. And more-likely-to-make-a-girl-swoon-er.

He had on a robe too large so you could see the loose orange shirt peeking out of his collar. He had a stack of papers, corners folded messily, in his arms. The hall was silent as he trudged up the short flight of stairs to the staffs table and slammed the mass of paper onto his plate, still crystal clean. Harry could hear it crack. The man winced.

He took his seat and gazed expectantly at McGonagall. Minerva. Harry was still getting used to calling professors by their first names.

Minerva laughed softly and turned back to the crowd. "And that is you second professor. Professor Perseus Jackson." Perseus stood up and smiled. "Call me Percy, please."

Harry's heart stopped cold. Had he heard him right? He hadn't heard it the first time Percy had spoken, but then again, he had been at the doors on the other side of the room.

He waited patiently for the headmistress to declare the beginning of the feast, anxious to hear his new colleague speak again.

Immediately, food appeared on every plate. Percy stuck his underneath the table, at his feet. Harry took the opportunity and stuck out his hand. "Professor Jackson, is it? We'll be teaching together, I'm Harry Potter."

Harry watched as the man's juvenile expression suddenly turned to stone, his green eyes swirling like a hurricane, when he heard Harry's name. He gripped his hand tightly and shook. "Pleasure."

Harry's heart didn't stop beating rapidly. He wiped his clammy palms on his pants and forced himself to eat.

He watched as Percy struck his goblet on fire with a muggle match and scraped half of his dinner into it. When he blew out the fire, the food was gone, replaced with a blue liquid. He sipped it and ate the remainder of his supper, his eyes returning to their normal bright green. He would scan the house in sections, his eyes never in one place. He picked up a conversation with Minerva, laughing every so often. He would turn and meet Harry's eyes and he smiled but his eyes never softened towards him.

It was difficult to swallow. Harry was shaking.

Percy was an American.

His mind ventured to all those years ago, to his eighth year. It had been an honorary year, the year after the war. He remembered the DADA professor then. She was American. She would strike her goblet on fire with a muggle match for every meal and scrape half her food into it. She would blow out the flames and the goblet would fill itself with a normal drink. She would bounce in her seat, glancing in a million directions at once. She would talk with Minerva as if they had known each other for years. She would turn and every time her blue eyes met with Harry's as he watched her from the Gryffindor table, she would smile a small smile, as if he had no idea what he was in for.

Harry turned to his friends and they were both looking at him with the same fearful expressions. The last American had been a trainwreck. She was a murderer. She was dangerous.

And the quenching in the pit of his stomach told Harry that this Percy Jackson knew this other professor. That this Percy Jackson was here for a reason. That this Percy Jackson, much like Thalia Grace, was here for him.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **Thank you for reading this story! I know that the prologue is a lot like the original but the rest is completely edited and there's a much more understandable storyline!**

 **Love you guys,**

 **am**


	3. chapter one

**_PART ONE_**

 _five years earlier:_

 _chapter one:_

Thalia usually didn't have terrible dreams. Ever since she'd taken up Artemis' oath, they no longer abused her. Of course, every now and then, they would appear.

She'd been expecting this one. The Giant War had been one just over a year ago. It's outcomes had been positive, such as the reappearance of Jason, but it also took many things away. Phoebe. Naomi. Many, many more.

Now she had to make new best friends.

It begun late, near dawn. She was in the forest, the one they were currently camping in, except she was alone. The cool early winter wind rustled through her short hair and caused the tall trees to sway slightly.

She heard footsteps behind her and instinctively reached for her bow, only to find it gone. Her knives had disappeared from her belt too. She couldn't make out the figure in the leaves, but she could hear it clearly. It's tripled voice and sudden burst of green smoke indicated it to being only one thing.

The Oracle of Delphi.

It was obviously just a dream because the Oracle still wasn't working back in the real world. This was just the gods and the Fates messing with her. Obviously.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare hopped off her perch in the branches. She wasn't dressed as she normally did, in paint stained clothes or a crisp uniform. She had adopted the garb of a stereotypical fortune teller. A deep red cloak was draped across her shoulders and her green eyes shone brightly. Her mass of red curls framed her face delicately, her green aura highlighting each freckle on her face.

"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, you are a special one indeed. Though I am not there in the mortal world, I am here. I will grant you this quest, grant you four years to do as I say. No one will disturb you from the Americas unless it is absolutely necessary. But do not fret, you will have a companion."

Thalia's immediate reaction was to laugh. She cracked a grin and shook her head. "You're messing with me. You're probably some god or something. You aren't speaking in riddles or anything."

" _The Boy Who Lived has a price he must pay,_

 _for he has done me wrong, him you must slay._

 _He might be brave, but he isn't always right,_

 _In brain versus brawn, you must this time use might._

 _Failure to do so will result in your death,_

 _And by his hand will you take your last breath."_

Thalia shut her eyes and groaned. She'd spoken too soon. At least it was pretty straight forward. "Okay, let me get this straight. I go kill a guy who lived or else he kills me. Hate to break it to you but I'm not a murderer. What's in it for me? And besides, even if I did do it, I don't even know this guys name let alone where he is."

Pause.

A bullet of pain shot through her head and the daughter of Zeus collapsed on the ground. And she saw things.

A baby boy and his dying mother. A noseless being and his dead father. Green light and a lightning scar. A burst of black and a flying motorcycle. A rude family and a baby at their doorstep. An angry cousin and a scrawny boy. A gruff man and streets of magic. A snowy owl and King's Cross Station. A candlelit castle and a stern looking woman. A bearded man and a talking hat. And it got faster and faster until she could barely comprehend what was happening. Suddenly, the boy was no longer a boy but almost a man. He and his friends stood in front of a burning castle, covered in soot and blood, but smiling.

Thalia knew that smile. She'd worn that smile. Everything was crumbling but it didn't matter because they'd won a war.

The pain disappeared and she regained her composure. Her eyes connected with the Oracle's. Her mouth didn't move but Thalia could hear the redhead's three voices as they spoke as one.

Thalia could not be the one to kill him in the end. She would plan it. She would watch it. She would bring back the body. But she would not be the one to cause his final breath.

London.

Hogwarts.

Harry Potter.

And with a flash of green light, she felt herself being transported far away from that Arizona forest.

* * *

Rachel hadn't dreamt a single thing since the power of the Oracle was taken from her.

It was eerie, waking up refreshed yet annoyed that she didn't have the slightest idea of what was going to happen.

So when she woke up that day in cold sweat, traces of the scene still imprinted in her brain, she felt a slight giddiness in the pit of her stomach. For a moment, she thought that her powers were back, but the dream was already fading which crushed her sliver of hope.

In an effort to remember every detail, she sketched it out as best as she could on the wall of her room. Roughly, an hour later, there was a mural from the point of view of someone (her) gazing upon the lieutenant of Artemis.

Rachel had never been properly introduced to Thalia Grace, but she had captured her likeliness in the drawing perfectly. Her blue eyes shone with a slight fear and her knuckles were clenched in her nonexistent weapons.

To the side she had written six lines.

 _A prophecy._

Without hesitation, she snapped a picture on her phone and was about to take it to Chiron when something stopped her. This prophecy had been given without the power of Delphi. This had been given from herself. From Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

But what she couldn't understand was why.

* * *

 **hiya readers! thank you guys so much for following and favoriting! it means a lot! now, since all the new stuff is coming, mind reviewing as well? it literally makes my day when i wake up to reviews :)**

 **love you 3**

 **am**


	4. chapter two

_chapter two:_

"I got in! Percy I got the internship!" Her blonde curls bounced on her shoulders as she ran across camp.

Percy laughed, ignoring the pit of dread in his stomach. "I knew it, Wise Girl. You're too smart." He let her bury herself in his arms. He hesitated before voicing the unwanted question. "How long are you going to be gone?"

"Roughly a year." Annabeth sighed. "It's in London so I'm giving myself a month to settle down. The internship only begins in January which is weird because the term begins in August but whatever. You don't question the experts. I'm leaving right after Christmas. Don't worry, I'll IM you everyday. We'll figure out a time that works for both of us."

"But that's in two weeks! Annabeth, what about New Year's?" Percy questioned, pulling back and meeting her eyes.

I know, Seaweed Brain, I'm sorry. I'll IM you at midnight so we can count down together. And besides, Thalia is already there. I won't be alone."

"Okay, fine." He muttered dejectedly. At least they had Christmas. "Where is Thalia again?" Percy asked. Annabeth had probably told him before but he always forgot.

"She's got a job near where I'm going. Some school that children of Hecate go to. She didn't offer details so I'll have to figure it out when I'm there. She's been there since September."

Percy shook his head, allowing his raven hair to flow in his eyes. "She's a lone wolf, Thalia Grace."

"She always will be." Annabeth met his eyes, grey against green. "She always has been since she came back that summer. She'll be fine though."

"What's Artemis doing? While Thalia's away?"

"There's a temporary lieutenant. Thalia is coming back though. And I will too." She pulled away and ran towards the campfire that was currently taking place, laughter erupting from her. It was always nice to hear her laugh again. A true laugh.

Percy grinned and charged after her. Yes, he would miss her, but it was just a year. She'd be back.

(Oh, how simple life would have been if she had.)

* * *

The eighth years watched as their professor (who looked three years younger than them) paced the length of the classroom as she spoke. Her jet black hair was hiding a silver circlet that winked every time the setting sun hit it. Her blue eyes were crackling brightly as she gestured wildly, her face lighting up.

Her dark robe dragged on the floor behind her and she was wearing silver and black clothing underneath. Her combat boots clicked as she walked.

Suddenly, she stopped and bent under her desk. When she stood up, she had a silver sword in one hand and a bronze one in the other.

"Who wants to volunteer?" Her eyes were sparkling, and they were starting to scare Ron. It was obvious by the way the ginger kept clutching his girlfriend's hand.

Her electric eyes landed on a blond from the house of the cunning. "Malfoy."

Draco dragged his feet on the floor as he went to the front of the class. He took the bronze sword out of her hand and lowered into fighting stance. Harry noted that he held himself like Thalia. Like he's done this before.

He made the first move, lunging at her, but she easily blocked it. She didn't fake a yawn like she had battling with Dean in the previous class. She scrunched up her face as she ducked under his arm and slashed and stabbed. She beat Draco easily but it was obvious she had put some effort.

Thalia sheathed her sword on her belt and laid Draco's on her desk. She was still staring at him when she dismissed the class with a wave of her hand. Harry watched as a shadow of a smile appeared on her lips as she told Draco to stay after.

Harry, Ron and Hermione left the room but pressed their ears to the closed door so they could hear what was so important about Draco.

"...you've been trained." Thalia was saying when the rest of the crowd had disappeared.

Draco hesitated before saying. "A little."

"Well, I could use a little help. And I could train you. Get you better. You're a halfblood, aren't you?"

"What's she talking about?" Ron muttered. "Malfoy's always rubbed it in our faces that he's a pureblood."

"How do you know?"

Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from gasping.

There was a void of silence filled with the rumbling of thunder. A strike of lightning lit up the darkened corridor.

A gasp was heard from inside followed by, "You're a d-"

"Shh." Thalia interrupted. "Don't say that. there are three idiots outside listening to our conversation.

Hermione grabbed the boys by their arms and they scurried away, turning the corner just after Draco swung open the door.


	5. chapter three

_chapter three_

She glared at the platinum haired boy when he reappeared in front of her. He'd just shooed away the three annoying eavesdroppers and was now sitting cross-legged on his table.

Thalia leant on her palms as she studied him closely. Reaching over, she shut his gaping mouth, only for it to fall open again. "You-You're a daughter of Zeus. You're _the_ Thalia Grace."

She rolled her electric eyes. "Just Thalia is fine. And yes, I'm the daughter of Zeus. Oh my gods."

He appeared offended. "What? I'm not allowed to swallow the fact that one of my professors is a child of the Big Three? Not only that but _Thalia Grace_ as in the _tree_?"

Thalia opened her mouth to retort, thought better of it, then opened her mouth again. "Okay. Here's the deal. You help me kill Harry Potter, I- I'll pay you."

Draco stumbled backwards. "Wha- Just because I'm not fond of Potter doesn't mean I'll kill him!"

"Look. I don't exactly have a choice. My life is on the line here. Yes, I'm being selfish, but I would rather not die just when I've begun to enjoy my immortality. I revealed myself to you, son of Athena, so you best listen up while you've still got your voice. I'm only planning the murder of one person during my stay at Pigwarts, so let's not change that.

"And besides," She leaned all the way into his face, their noses barely touching. "I can promise you something."

Draco screwed up his face. "Oh, really? What do I need that badly?"

She pulled away and strolled casually to the window that openly viewed first years, desperately struggling to pick up their wicked brooms. "Redemption."

She turned and laughed at his face. "What? You think I don't see the way others look at you? Like you're just some ratty Daddy's boy? Oh, please. Help me kill this rival of yours and I promise you that no one will ever look at you like that again."

She smirked. "Do we have a deal?"

* * *

Thalia sat up in her bed, her heart thumping rapidly in her chest. The thin sheets stuck to her skin as she threw them off, placing a hand on her chest to calm her frantic heart.

She got out of bed, pacing the length of the small bedroom. She fell against the wall, letting the tile floor cool her. Pressing her fingers to her temple, she took deep breaths.

This was the first nightmare since the one with the Oracle telling her to go to Hogwarts. Rachel Dare had reappeared, but this time she was more annoyed, more antsy. She'd physically and mentally abused her, forcing wave after wave of unwanted memories for her to remember every time she had failed. To remind her that this time, failure was not an option.

Maybe napping in between classes wouldn't help her forget. She decided to go for a walk.

To heed the sliver of advice given to her in her dream.

* * *

They were in the middle of potions class when she arrived.

Thalia glanced around at the Gryffindor and Slytherin eighth years. "Is this Potions?"

The professor of the class nodded. "Yes, Professor Grace. How may we help you?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, still surveying the room. Without meeting his eyes, she replied, "Nothing. I'm just looking around."

The professor stared at her weirdly before resuming class.

The DADA professor glanced at Hermione's cauldron that she was sharing with Ron. "What's this?" She caught a faint whiff of old grass and healed wounds. It was a common scent for a demigod but this reminded her of someone. Bright blue eyes, calmer than her own, appeared in her mind but she quickly pushed it away. Why was she remembering him all of a sudden.

"Amortentia. It's a love potion. It smells like the person you love."

Immediately, the scarred blond flashed in her mind and she found where the smell was from.

A sudden burst of anger appeared in the pit of her stomach and she could feel the electricity coursing through her veins. Her thin lips formed a deep scowl and her face reddened, lighting up her freckled face.

With a swish of her hand she knocked the cauldron of the desk, the metal clanging against the concrete floor and the noise ringing eternally throughout the dungeons. "Who do you think you are?" She screamed. "Why would anyone teach people potions that are so wrong?" She muttered something in a different language that sounded very inappropriate before she stormed out of the room.

Hermione almost didn't notice the tiny vial enclosed in her palm.

* * *

 **Hey, so since finals week is going on, my updates haven't been frequent, but it will be once school is over. You will get your next update in roughly 1 1/2 weeks. I struggle with updating because I need to log onto a computer to do so. Fanfiction should create an app.**

 **This part wasn't in the original so enjoy!**

 **Later, am**


	6. chapter four

_chapter four:_

Hermione didn't really know how she felt about Thalia Grace. She gave off a tough-girl vibe that her parents often told her to stay away from and she certainly lived up to it.

And yes, she terrified her but Hermione Granger had seen worse.

But when she came to the professor's classroom after dinner (she hadn't been there) she didn't exactly know what she was expecting. It was obviously not this though.

Thalia sat slumped at her desk, her face buried in her hands. When she removed her palms, she was _crying._ The tears streamed down her face, falling, falling on her desk and she didn't bother stopping them, letting them fall where they may. Her makeup stained her strawberry red face and her whole form lurched with every sob.

It was the painful kind of crying. The kind that made your insides throb. The kind that would continue on and on, even when you thought you had run out of all your tears. The kind that even the strongest, like Thalia, experienced.

Hermione had cried like that once.

It had been roughly a month after the war when Ron had asked her to marry him. Yes, they were still kids, still supposed to be in school. Yes, they were young but they weren't naive. They might've not been the Chosen One or the Boy Who Lived but they might as well have been.

He'd proposed saying he wanted someone to hold on to, someone whom he knew would never leave. He said they didn't have to get married right away, or even at all, but engagement would provide the happiness the couple needed.

And she'd sobbed. She'd nodded her head multiple times, blubbering ' _Yes! Of course!'_ again and again, burying herself in him in a much needed hug as the reality of the war finally hit her.

Now, Thalia appeared as if she needed a hug like that.

Twisting the ring on her finger, she raised her knuckles to knock on the slightly open door.

Before she could, Thalia suddenly stood, the legs of her chair screeching on the tile floor. Her weight was resting on the desktop, but her arms were literally burning. Smoke bounced her body and electricity wrapped around her form. When she removed her hands, Hermione could see the prints of her thin hands etched permanently onto the desk.

The tears continued to stream down her face but she was expressing them similarly to how she had in the dungeons. With Anger.

Hermione had learnt that about her in the past school year. She got angry when she was sad. Annoyed when she was upset, stuck up when she was happy. It startled her to think that Hermione had never seen a genuine smile on her face.

"Professor?" Hermione whispered.

Thalia collapsed back onto her desk. "What do you want?"

The air in the room smelt as if it were suddenly going to rain. She noticed the dark clouds forming on the horizon.

"A-Are you alright? You created quite a scene in potions today." She didn't know what to say. She couldn't just bring up the fact that Thalia had stolen something. She wondered where the vial was now. What was it?

"I'm fine. Go away."

"But you aren't fine. You're crying and you're upset. What happened down there that made you so sad?"

Thalia met her eyes and for a moment Hermione felt her fate would be similar to the desk that sat charred in front of her. Instead, those lightning eyes softened and she gestured Hermione to take a seat in front of her.

Then she spoke, the tips of her fingers still cracking slightly. "I ran away from home when I was nine. I didn't know my father. My mother didn't love me. She convinced me my brother was dead. I went searching for someone, _anyone,_ who understood me.

"I found him when I was twelve. He seemed like such a wonderful person. I loved him. He loved me. Even when Annabeth came along, he loved me. I sacrificed _five years_ of my life for him. Just so he could get Annabeth and himself away. He betrayed me and yet, he still haunts me." She buried her face in her hands again.

"Well, w-why don't you try to gain his trust again? You obviously still love him."

She didn't answer right away, but when she did, her voice was hoarse. "I made an oath." She looked up and met her eyes. Hermione realized that this was the first time she'd ever cried for him.

"I made an oath and swore off the company of men for _eternity_. And, honestly? I love it. No roots, no problems. Except for this _stupid guy_. Artemis is going to kill me."

"Look, Thalia. You're in love with him so can't you just-"

"HE'S DEAD, OKAY?" She wasn't crying anymore but the crackling intensified.

Hermione backed away, tripping over her chair. Her voice died in her throat.

The air was crisp and smelled burnt. She decided it would be best to leave Thalia alone.

She was halfway out the door when, "I'm sorry. I don't have a choice."

Hermione spun around only to come face to face with her. The fact that Thalia was outrageously short compared to her added minimal amusement to the situation.

She snapped her fingers. The sparks were gone. "This conversation didn't happen. You came to ask a question about homework."

She came to ask a question about homework. She came to ask a question about homework.

She was walking down the corridor. She was getting into bed.

She was going to sleep.

* * *

The headmistress stared at the vial that sat in her outstretched hand. It was tiny, smaller that her fingernail, but the dark purple liquid inside could save a life.

Judging by the gossip traded by naive mouths in the crowded corridors, Thalia had put up quite a scene to get her hands on it. A tantrum in other words.

"This is it," she said. She held it with two fingers, dropping it into her cupped palms. "I heard you put on a show. You must be an actress if you were able to access this."

She shifted her gaze downwards. "It wasn't acting. I wasn't going to make that big of a scene, but the amortentia. _That_ set me off."

Minerva tsked. "You're full of negative emotions, Thalia. If you aren't careful you'll-"

A loud bang echoed throughout the office as the stone doors were thrown open. "Headmistress! _Headmistress!_ I'm sorry for barging in but you said to use the password for emergencies and I think this qualifies as an emergency! Someone stole it! The vial that you said to not use for anything! Wha-" The potions professor came to a halt at the entrance of the room. He glanced at the headmistress, to Thalia, to the vial, then back at Thalia. "You- You-"

"That's enough, Arnold. I think your vial is very safe. It will be quite alright. Leave now, and don't mention this to a soul."

He nodded meekly, before turning on his heel and leaving without a sound.

Minerva turned to Thalia. "I trust you will use this for only good purposes."

"Yes, Minerva. I _promise._ I-I don't exactly have much of a choice in this anyway. This is to make sure nobody dies."

"I still don't understand why you cannot tell me what you're doing. I'm telling you, I won't tell anyone."

"I'm sorry. But after this, everything will be alright."

* * *

"I'm sure of it," Hermione was saying.

It had been many months since Draco was favorited by their DADA professor and now it was April yet Thalia only seemed to be getting more and more annoyed with the trio.

"But 'Mione, they got rid of all the death eaters after that war." Ron said. "That won't make any sense. Did you see her dark mark?"

"No, but Draco called her that! Or he was going to but she somehow knew we were listening." Hermione buried her nose in her book again, ending the conversation, as she curled up next to Ron in the Gryffindor common room. Ron leant his head back on the chair and shut his eyes.

Harry snorted, frustrated. "It doesn't make any sense." But his friends had already fallen asleep. He wouldn't be able to get any shut-eye if he didn't have some answers.

Grabbing the invisibility cloak from his bag, he headed out of the common room, careful not to attract any attention.

Once he was far enough he slid underneath the silky blanket, needing to crouch to cover his feet. He caught Thalia heading out of her classroom, looking both ways before quickly walking towards the staircase. Harry followed at a safe distance, the familiar rapid beating of his heart soothing him unlike how it had stressed him before the war.

After a while, Harry recognized that they were near the Room of Requirement. He smiled giddily. _Merlin_ , he was acting like such a child. He loved it.

A metal door appeared in front of her and she pulled it open with ease. Harry quickly slid in behind her. He held his breath as the door slammed shut but no one seemed to recognize her presence.

The walls were metal like the door and he realized they were soundproof. On them hung weapons. Swords, knives, bows and arrows, spears, daggers, shields, staffs, and others he couldn't recognize. There were abandoned boxing bags in a corner and shreds of torn ones beside it. A huge basin filled to the brim with water was on the side with goblets beside it.

In the center of the room were to people, a boy and a girl. The girl had black hair shorter than the boys slick blond locks and they had both shed their robes. Bronze swords were clashing against each other when Harry realized who the the guy was.

Draco Malfoy. They had come to okay terms since the war had ended and he no longer called anyone a mudblood. His cheeks were flushed, giving his pale skin a bit of color.

The girl's sword grazed Draco's arm and he pulled back immediately.

"Oh my gods, Draco." She sounded more exasperated that concerned. Thalia hurried towards the water basin when she froze mid step. Harry stopped breathing. She was just a few steps away.

In a swift motion, Thalia had taken off his cloak and he was visible. Her eyes crackled and she was probably about to stab him with the knife on her belt when the other girl beat her to it. He was backed into the walls, the cool metal freezing him through his thin pajamas, and she had her hands loosely wrapped around his throat.

Her eyes were a bright purple and he noticed a clump of her hair was lime green. She snarled. "What do you think you're doing here?" Draco and Thalia made no move to help him. Harry felt cowardly beneath the girl's gaze. He'd defeated Voldemort two times and yet he was afraid of a girl almost a foot shorter than him.

But it wasn't the bubbling of her gaze or the strength of her grip. It was the bright aura around her that radiated magic. It was the fact that her whole form flickered and for a moment she was taller and paler and her hair was a mess of blonde that went to her waist and her eyes flickered from violet to a glassy grey.

He shivered. "Um," was his intelligent response.

Thalia sighed and rolled her eyes. "Forget him. Use the mist or whatever and get him out of here. We don't need him." The corners of her lips tugged skywards. "Yet."

The nameless girl snapped her fingers. For a moment everything was blank. He was shoved out of the room and was walking alone down the corridors, wondering how the heck he had gotten there when he suddenly remembered. Thalia, Draco and that girl. They've been fighting, practicing. But for what?

He cleared his thoughts as he entered the Gryffindor common room. He quietly shook his friends who were still asleep in the deserted common room. "Go to bed."

He didn't bother waiting for a reply as he trudged up the stairs and eventually tucked himself in bed, fully unaware that he had been almost unaffected to the mist manipulation of a daughter of Hecate.

* * *

 **GUESS WHAT? SCHOOL IS OVER I'M FINally not a freshman anymore. Anyway, since it's summer, I will attempt to update more frequently. I'll try to update this weekend but I'm going to out of town the next two weeks so I don't know if I'll have access to a computer.**

 **This was one of my favorite chapters to write. If you read this and liked it, please review! It literally takes a few seconds, you don't even have to log on! Thank you!**

 **(btw I created a tumblr called _thegirltherereading_ shameless self promotion. check it out? Link: . **

**Later, am**


	7. chapter five

_chapter five:_

The headmistress' poker face was really starting annoy the three students.

Harry had conveyed his encounter the night before to his friends this morning and the three of them had marched into Professor McGonagall's office demanding answers.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Mr. Potter. Thalia was with me last night. We had a lengthy discussion on her excellent teaching techniques."

Ron gaped at her. "But professor, Harry saw it with his own eyes. Her teaching techniques is actually just a plan to create us into an army! She can curse us into doing whatever she pleases! She's going to be the next Voldemort!"

McGonagall allowed herself to laugh lightly at the eighteen-year-olds creative imagination. "Now, now, Mr. Weasley. I assure you that Thalia will not curse you into an army. Now go lunch. I'm famished."

She dismissed them with a flick of her wrist and glided out the door.

"Did you see that?"

The boys turned to Hermione. "See what?"

"Her face. She's afraid. We know something we aren't supposed to know." Her face lit up with excitement. "We know something we aren't supposed to know! We can dissolve her plan before it's even put into action!"

"How do you know that? She had a completely blank face!" Ron questioned his girlfriend.

"Yes, but I pay attention to details. Her ears were twitching, kind of like how she does when she's a cat." Hermione pointed out.

"Okay." Harry took a deep breath. "Here's the plan. Ron and I will sneak into Thalia's classroom for a surprise attack after dinner. Hermione, you lead her away from her room for a while. Take the long way around. When she comes in, we'll bind her with the spell you used on Neville in first year. What was that spell again?"

"Incarcerous." Hermione stated.

"Right. We'll bind her and then we question her. Confirm her plans and the fact that she is a death eater avenging Voldemort."

Ron's face paled, his eyes widening at something in front of him. Harry rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Ron. You can't still be afraid of-"

"A wonderful plan, really."

Hermione and Harry spun around, meeting the girls electric blue eyes. Harry gulped.

"Well, except for the fact that I just found out about it. And that you're going on the wrong path. I'm not avenging this Voldy Pants. I'm avenging," She paused. "Actually, I have no idea who. I'm thinking Rachel." She shrugged and Draco appeared behind her, his wand drawn.

"Rachel?" Ron whispered.

Before anyone could react, Draco pointed to each of them in turn. " _Incarcerous! Incarcerous! Incarcerous!"_

Harry struggled in the thick vines, unable to see anything except the ceiling.

Thalia's face appeared. "Think of it as a favor. From me to you."

And the last thing he saw was the face of with grey eyes, framed with honey colored curls. For a moment she looked like Luna, but it wasn't her. This girl had determination in her eyes that hid the fear that Harry could tell was killing her.

Just like the knife killing him.

There was a searing pain in his chest.

And then he blacked out.

* * *

Annabeth's arm was shaking as she pulled the silver knife out of the boy's chest. She breathed a sigh of relief when it came out without a drop of blood. The hole and flesh displayed was still a bit unnerving.

Thalia placed a hand on her shoulder. "See? I told you Draco put a spell on it. I'm sorry I pulled you into this but we just need to leave before they catch us." She whispered in Greek. A brunette girl and ginger guy were still writhing in their bounds beside their unconscious friend.

"What have you done!" The ginger screamed. "What did you do to him!"

Draco had their wands in his hand. He stuck them in a drawer of the headmistress's desk and peeked outside the room. "Coast is clear."

Thalia was at the door when she saw Annabeth still hunched over the boy's body. "Come on, Annabeth."

The daughter of Athena moved over to the bushy haired girl. "What's your name?" She looked young, yet strong. She was obviously in Harry Potter's year and was smarter than she looked.

"Why would you care?" Her voice was firm and she had stopped trying to break free.

Annabeth inhaled slowly and then breathed out. "Please answer. I really don't want to hurt anyone."

The girl remained stubborn.

"Hermione." Annabeth heard Draco speak behind her. "That's her name."

Hermione's eyes widened but she stayed still. "I don't care what you do to me. You aren't going to get away with this."

Annabeth blinked away the tears. She'd killed many things before, yes, but stabbing an actual human being? That wasn't how she had expected to spend her semester in London.

Standing up, she kicked Ron in the side lightly causing him to wriggle even more. "He isn't dead."

That made him freeze. He slowly met her eyes. "I'm not a murderer."

She unbound them and went to the door. "Let's go, guys."

Draco and Thalia followed her out, leaving the two confused eighth years and The Boy Who Lived with a hole in his chest.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So I was only going to update next week but I got access so yay!**

 **Also, this chapter has a big clue for what is going to happen in later chapters. Also, part one is almost over! I'm excited!**

 **PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. chapter six

_chapter six:_

For the first time, the hall of students didn't quiet down when the headmistress stood up. She spread her arms wide and cleared her throat. The auto-amplification of her voice startled the hall to silence. Her face was grim.

"As you all have probably heard, a tragic incident occurred last night. It seems that Harry Potter did not rid himself of all his _enemies_ after the death of Voldemort. He was stabbed in the chest."

She let the hall gasp as she paused dramatically. Hermione noticed the look on the headmistresses face when she said 'enemies'. There was sadness but also the shadow of a smirk.

"Ginny Weasley is currently accompanying him in the Hospital Wing but no one other than close friends may visit him. He did not shed a drop of blood, magic being the only explanation. The current hole will be mended and he will be alright."

The death grip Ron had had on Hermione's hand loosened with a sigh of relief. The nurse had told them nothing when they'd visited him earlier.

"Why don't you tell them who did it, professor?" Ron said rather loudly. His voice echoed. "Why don't you tell them why we are having a free period instead of Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

A murmur erupted at that. It wasn't an unusual occurrence that the DADA professor didn't last the whole year but it was still worth talking about.

Minerva cleared her throat. "Thalia Grace- along with three accomplices- attacked Harry Potter and have fled. Reasons and motives are unknown, but if they are caught they will be-"

A tragic scream cut through the stiff air and half the hall jumped.

"Stay here and don't leave!" Minerva immediately apparated away, leaving the students terrified. Minerva would never leave a hall full of students alone for a scream.

Hermione tugged Ron from underneath the Gryffindor table and whisked him away as well.

She could hear him cursing softly.

Appearing beside the headmistress amongst many other students who had made their way outside despite her orders, they found the voice of the scream.

Thalia Grace lay writhing on the grass, clutching her stomach and and attempting to bury her face in the grass. The dementor above her was succeeding in tearing away her soul.

The blonde who had stabbed Harry lay beside her, almost unconscious, having been the previous victim. She had the bronze knife she had used to stab Harry in her arm.

Draco Malfoy crouched beside her, shivering. His wand clutched in his white knuckles but not even attempting to conjure a patronus.

But there was a fourth person, the last accomplice. She was wearing a hood that revealed only her long, messy curls and wand. Her pale blonde hair was immediately recognizable. The silver hare that sprouted from her wand confirmed her identity even more.

The moment the patronus sent the dementor away, she and Draco fled into the woods, casting sympathetic looks over their shoulders to the friends they were leaving behind.

Why there was a dementor on Hogwarts grounds, no one ever found out. Why Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy were helping two Americans, no one really knew. Why when Thalia and the mysterious blonde were sentenced to Azkaban, the headmistresses shed a single tear was unknown.

But at that moment, Hermione Granger felt sure of one thing: their bad luck was not over. They'd had more than enough for their lifetime, but of course the world was out to get them.

* * *

 _five years later…_

Minerva McGonagall entered the ratty muggle bar, disgust painting her features. Why this man had requested her here appalled her but she was desperate.

She spotted him right away, recognizing him from the IM the two had shared. His raven hair was parted unnaturally atop his head and his quick eyes scanned every person within two feet of him.

She picked up her robes so it wouldn't drag across the dirty concrete and sat herself in the empty bench beside him.

Without making eye contact, and without saying a word, she slid a folded piece of parchment across the bar.

He took it in his nimble fingers. "I apologize for the meeting place. I assure you that if I wasn't in such a bad place, mentally and physically, I would have chosen a much better place. This job will help. Anyway, I doubt the ocean would make a good meeting place."

She simply nodded. "Of course." She finally turned to face him. She wondered how eyes could be that green. "I'll see you in September, _Professor Jackson._ "

And as she left she could hear him mutter under his breath, "I will find you. I will now."

* * *

 **PART ONE IS OVER! NOW YALL GET SOME PERCY BEING THE TEAACHER AND I'M SO EXCITED I JUST CAN'T**

 **I'm sorry if my updates are not consistent but I do have a life (kind of) and I'm trying to spend all my time with my computer so yeah.**

 **also please review and recommend this story to your pals because then I will love you guys forever.**

 **Later, am**


	9. chapter seven

_PART TWO:_

 _chapter seven:_

Harry slumped in the corner of the DADA classroom as he watched the students file in. It was Gryffindor and Hufflepuff first years. He smiled when he caught his godsons eye.

The tables and been pushed into a large square border and Percy stood in the center, surveying his first class.

The moment the last student had sat down, Percy clapped his hands together loudly. The murmurs of nervous first years were immediately hushed.

"Hi, hello, and welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Potter and I created a schedule where we will teach you every other week. I just get the first day because you guys don't exactly know me." He stopped walking and made eye contact with every person in the room.

"My name is Percy Jackson. Call me Professor. That's good enough. I _am_ American. Well, half American, but that's not important. I promise not to kill any of you kids but I will look like I am trying. This is my first time teaching _anything,_ let alone magic.

"Now, can someone tell me what the three Unforgivable Curses are?"

He didn't waste anytime.

A Gryffindor raised his hand. "The torture curse, the controlling curse and the killing curse."

Percy laughed. "You can say it." He took out his wand and pointed at a student. Harrys' eyes widened but before he could jump in between them-

" _Avada Kedabra."_

The students trembled as the line of green light flew right past the kid, centimeters away from his ear, and shattered the window behind them. They stared at him in horror as he shook his head, disappointed. With a flick of his wand he repaired it.

Harry stormed into the square, jumping over one of the desks. "What the _bloody hell_ was that? You could have killed someone!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Then how do I teach them? In a safe, no-weapons environment? Look, _Mr. Potter_ , I don't give a freaking _schist_ what you do when it's your class but right now? I'm in charge, so you sit your scrawny butt in that corner and don't make any noise, or this time, I won't miss."

The students and Harry alike gaped at him. Harry stubbornly turned on his heel and went to his corner. He felt like a scolded puppy.

Percy smirked. Harry could see Thalia's smirk burned onto the back of his eyelids. She had been one heck of a professor.

"Now tell me class, what makes an art dark? Feel free to call out." Percy said.

"The curses like the three unforgivable ones."

Percy shook his head. "Wrong. An art is dark when the curse is used for dark purposes. Can someone tell me what makes the killing curse not dark?"

"Um, when someone is tortured, they would rather die than live in pain?"

Percy smiled giddily. Harry was reminded of Neville's parents. "Great. Now we're getting somewhere. Now, I'm going to get straight to the point. We will not be dueling with wands. We will be switching between weapons and wands. I mean, what're you going to do if someone breaks your wand? It's literally a twig. Who even thought of that?

"You're gonna learn how to fight with bronze and gold and occasionally, silver."

(Thalia used silver.)

"Who wants to volunteer?"

Teddy Remus Lupin raised his hand.

* * *

When Harry pulled himself out of his thoughts he realized the class was gone. Lunch was to be served in ten minutes.

Percy sat cross-legged on his desk with a student standing in front of him, his back towards Harry. Percy's green eyes were swirling with an emotion Harry had never seen in him before. Concern. "You've got to learn how to duck, Lupin. You want to end up like me?"

The boy's unmistakable turquoise hair swished as he shook his head. "No, sir."

Percy wrapped the brown cloth tightly around Teddy's left shoulder. The blood was seeping through it slightly.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The pair looked at Harry, startled by his sudden outburst. "Ahh," Percy grinned. "The Boy Who Lived is alive."

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry repeated.

"I'm preventing your godson from getting infected." He muttered a-matter-of-factly.

Harry grabbed Teddy's good hand and dragged him out of the room. "Come on, Ted, let's ask Hermione to do something about. She'll know." Teddy followed him reluctantly before casting an annoyed look at Percy. They both laughed resulting in Harry's blood boiling.

"Harry, why do you and Professor Jackson hate each other?"

Harry paused and glanced at him. "He's friends with really bad people. If he's anything like those two woman, he'll kill us all."

"Who are his friends?"

He hesitated before telling the boy. "Thalia and Annabeth."

"Who are they? Where are they now?"

Why was it so hard to say no to this eleven year old boy who lost his parents too soon?

Harry looked away and resumed walking, only answering as he slipped Teddy into the Transfiguration classroom into Hermione's care.

" _Azkaban."_

* * *

 **Hey guys! So if you don't remember Percy's intro, read the prologue! This is officially Part Two and I am super excited because there are many plot twists coming up.**

 **Review please!**

 **Later, am**


	10. chapter eight

_chapter eight:_

Dinner had been going splendidly until the Divination professor decided to join them.

Sybill Trelawney waddled up between the house tables as she made her way to the staffs table. She nodded her head politely at the headmistress and was about to take her seat for the first time this year when she gasped dramatically.

You could practically hear the students roll their eyes.

Harry followed the woman's shaking finger to none other than Percy Jackson.

"You," she whispered. "You've seen tragic things much like Mr. Potter but _you._ You've _done_ terrible _terrible_ things. So many souls you've destroyed. So much blood is on your hands."

For a moment, his eyes became unfocused and he looked more terrified than ever. In that moment if vulnerability, Harry could have easily struck him down.

Then he smiled his Percy Jackson smile and shrugged in a Percy Jackson way. "You're Sybill aren't you? Your poor grandmother. You got her gift? And yet everyone thinks you're a fake." He looked at her almost pitifully. "Come, professor. We can talk somewhere else." He got up and slowly led her out of the hall.

The moment the doors shut behind him, the quiet murmur erupted into a roar. All the students yelled back and forth about the Divination professors words.

There was so much blood on his hands.

Harry didn't doubt that for a second.

* * *

Percy paced the length of his classroom as he lit a few candles to prevent from causing a ruckus. He didn't want anyone to realize he was awake at two o'clock in the morning.

He silently prayed that Harry wasn't a late night worker.

They should be here any second. Percy had found a cloak in Harry's desk that Thalia said he had. It made people invisible, like Annabeth's hat. He'd left it near the entrance they were using. He wasn't sure how both of them could fit but it was the only way.

There door handle turned slowly and Percy's heart froze. He watched as the old hinges creaked painfully loud in the wee hours of morning as it cracked open.

There was a head of black that entered first. The circlet braided in her matted black hair was in pristine condition as if the power of Artemis had saved it. Her pants and top were cut off with the knife on her belt. She looked exhausted and blue eyes weren't as bright.

But her immortality must have saved her somehow. Her aura had faded but was still clearly visible. Compared to the blonde, she looked completely healthy.

Annabeth's hair was in tangles and she had scraps of Thalia's clothes wrapped around her shoulder and legs. She stumbled every so often and had her whole weight on the Hunter. Her spacey grey eyes brightened suddenly at the sight of him.

Percy's heart broke.

Annabeth had an internship in London, months after the Giant War. She had left reluctantly, after a lot of persuading from her friends. Thalia said she found a job there that would help her. She never gave details but left quickly, saying she'd keep an eye on Annabeth.

A year passed full of IM's everyday and constant updates. Percy even risked buying a cellphone.

Then they suddenly went silent. Percy's only comfort was that Annabeth and Thalia had each other and the dreams that he had of their voices.

Every time someone would try to shadow travel or take a ship or _something_ to go to London, there would be a problem, as if The Fates themselves were attempting to separate them.

Three years went by with no contact. The sole hope: Nico confirmed they weren't dead (Not yet). The gods never spoke a word about the two missing demigods, but there was always a murmur.

At the end of year four with no connection, he tried again, despite everyone's lack of hope, and snuck on a cargo ship with his father's help. Miraculously, he made it to the eastern hemisphere, tired and cold, but there. He sacrificed much to his father's shrine, thanking every god that came to mind.

In London, he got in connection with the headmistress of the school Thalia had worked in. He learnt what the two had done there and why they were in Azkaban.

He didn't know what to believe.

He scored the same job Thalia had had and learned more of this Harry Potter Thalia and Annabeth had attempted to kill.

Everyone told him they were murderers, but Percy knew they wouldn't have done it without a reason. They weren't stupid.

Thalia hugged Percy quickly but tight. Her eyes were gleaming when she looked at him and she moved away.

Annabeth collapsed in his arms. He pulled her up, cupping her face in his palms, and kissed her. He only pulled back when she was gasping for air. Muttering something about kisses being too painful, she buried her face in his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. And they stood there for gods know how long.

And honestly? Percy was grateful.

Grateful that he had been reunited with his cousin and his girlfriend. Grateful that his time at Hogwarts had not been in vain. Grateful that Thalia was in his office, cleaning herself up. Grateful that Annabeth Chase was in his arms alive and breathing.

Grateful that they were together _._

* * *

 **AHHHHHHHHHH**

 **okay, so you finally get a little backstory for what happened before the story began and reunion! obviously, judo flipping crossed my mind but they're in weak condition currently so sorry :P**

 **anyway, we're finally getting to better parts with fighting and action! comment (review) what you think and how you want the battle to end (even though there's still a few more chapters until the story's done.**

 _ **AND CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL IN MY PROFILE THANKS ILY GUYS**_

 **please review!**

 **later, am**


	11. chapter nine

**hey, so the person who upset me apologized and i accept your apology. it is quite alright, it just pressures me sometimes and i don't like you. and it wasn't only you so :)) we're all friends here!**

 **as a gift, here is an update! enjoy! it's short but the next one is longer so :))**

* * *

chapter nine:

Harry scanned over the copy of The Daily Prophet that Hermione had just stuffed in front of his face.

AZKABAN ESCAPEES. TWO AMERICANS. GONE IN THE MORNING. IS HARRY POTTER IN DANGER ONCE AGAIN?

Harry's blood turned cold. "This has to be wrong. The Prophet was never fully reliable." He said.

But they all knew that that wasn't the case. After the war, a new and truthful writer had taken over.

They'd escaped. Of course they'd escaped.

Percy casually slipped into his chair beside Harry and proceeded to light a match. He was whistling under his breath and glanced at Minerva every few seconds.

Harry met the headmistresses gaze first. Her features were set perfectly so that it took Harry's many years of knowing her to realize that she knew.

With a swift motion, Minerva walked up to the podium, raising her arms and silencing the students.

"Attention." Her voice was crisp. "As many of you know, there was a rare occurrence last night. Annabeth and Thalia escaped from Azkaban." There was a slight hopefulness in her voice, that made Harry freeze. She knew that there were two murderers currently on the loose.

She was happy that there were two murderers currently on the loose.

"There is nothing to panic about. The school year has almost come to an end and we have established protection around the school grounds. No student will be in the corridors before or after classes have finished, classes will all remain inside the castle, students will not roam during classes, and Hogsmeade has been clothes." This earned a groan from a majority of the students. If there was nothing to worry about, why all the rules?

Percy had burnt a portion of his breakfast and was happily eating the rest of it when his green eyes caught Harry's.

There was a smirk to it but it was somewhat taunting. He smiled genuinely. "Hey, Harry."

"Hello?"

"What?" The smile was stuck on his face. "You're not happy to see me? I'm hurt. Can I see that newspaper you have? The one with the moving pictures. That's so cool. It's like gif's."

"D- do you not have newspapers in America?" Harry questioned unsurely.

"Oh, we do. The pictures don't move though." He leaned over and snatched the paper from Harry's lap. "Is Harry Potter in danger once again?" He looked at him. "Are you?"

"Probably. I mean they'll want revenge for not killing me last time."

Percy laughed loudly. Ron and Hermione were listening in on their conversation. "Revenge, obviously. Not being able to kill you? You think they actually tried? Annabeth isn't a murderer."

Harry scoffed. "Why would they do something that would land them in Azkaban?"

The American sighed almost blissfully. "Because sometimes, she isn't such a Wise Girl."


	12. chapter ten

_chapter ten:_

Thalia was sick. Not only as her freaking nose running and her throat dry from coughing, but she was also sick of being stuck in Percy's closet on a single air mattress with a hole. She could have fixed it with a spell but the wand she had used during her short time as a professor had been confiscated upon arriving at Azkaban.

She shouldn't be complaining though. Annabeth was in terrible condition. Percy had tried sneaking medicine from the Hospital Wing but none of the bottles had labels so no one could figure out of the liquid would cure a cold or blow you up.

On the bright side, the food was still delicious. Well, the little food they got.

A slight knock startled her out of her thoughts and a sleeping Annabeth shifted slightly in Thalia's lap. Percy opened the door and winced as it creaked. There were bags under his eyes and judging by the line of light on the horizon, it was either dusk or dawn.

"Hey," He whispered softly, his eyes brushing over the two of them. "I'm sorry for this, but I never really thought I'd get this far in my plan."

Thalia swept aside his millionth apology and readjusted herself without awakening her friend. "I'm hungry. Did you bring food?"

He revealed a basket full of almost every food ever ranging from donuts to salads to sandwiches. Thalia's mouth watered. "How..?"

His eyes twinkled. "I found the kitchen. It was behind some portrait and there were these elves who were practically begging me to take food. I took as much as I could."

She grabbed the basket and immediately began emptying it, nodding her thanks.

He laughed and gently shook his girlfriend awake. "Come on, Annabeth, it's six a.m. We need to come up with a plan."

She mumbled something, sniffling, and buried herself deeper into her pillow, or Thalia's lap.

Thalia stuffed a burger in her mouth and rolled her eyes. "You mean we as in me and Annabeth, because your plans are usually life-threatening and crazy."

"Like yours aren't?" Percy retorted.

They resumed stuffing their faces.

* * *

"Harry?"

The man looked up from the stack of papers on his desk. Just because there were murderers out doesn't mean he was jobless. His green eyes were drooping as he rested his head in his palm, gesturing for his friends to enter.

Ron and Hermione sat in the seats usually meant for students needing help on spells. Percy wasn't asleep either. His office was right next door and every now and then there was a distant shuffling and muffled voices. It was no secret that Percy often spoke to himself.

The couple that sat in front of him appeared distressed. Hermione was wringing her hands.

"What's wrong?"

They looked at each other before Ron spoke up. "There's something that I suddenly remembered that happened this summer and I didn't think it was that important but I told Hermione just a few minutes ago and she urged that we come to you."

Harry did not need anymore bad new as of right now but he nodded for them to continue.

"You remember when you got stabbed?"

"No, actually, because why would I remember such an event like that?"

"Harry!" Hermione scolded. He blushed shamefully at his sarcasm. It wasn't like he was the only ones in trouble.

"Well," Ron continued, slightly miffed, "Thalia mentioned that she was avenging someone by the name of Rachel. The name sounded familiar but I didn't remember it again until last summer. When I asked my mum about it and she told me that Rachel is the name of one of my muggle cousins. My mother's cousin was from a muggle family and they have no idea of magic and all that. I knew it was a long shot, but my mum decided that since I brought it up, we should go visit them, and they happen to be in America…"

* * *

 _{ITALICS IS FLASHBACK}_

 _Ron played with the dark tie his mother had forced upon him and the rest of his brothers as they stood in front of a huge door._

 _Their experience in New York so far had been_ terrible. _Instead of apparating like the kids wanted, they were all of age now anyway, their mother insisted that they fly on an airplane. That terrified them all. How to muggles keep such a thing in the air for so long? It was cramped and people pushed and shoved._

 _Then when they actually reached New York, the citizens were rude, fast-paced people who didn't care for anyone but themselves. Intertwined among them were the tourists who would suddenly stop walking in the middle of the street and pull out huge (unmoving) maps to navigate their way. The Weasley family had held hands to finally make it to their cousins place._

 _It had been worse when Molly made them wear formal muggle clothes. At least they were more appealing than dress robes. But Ginny was wearing a dress! They'd never seen her wear a dress before._

 _His mum was bustling with anticipation when the double doors swung open revealing a suddenly shocked redhead woman with wrinkles etched over time and a tiny emerald dress. Beside her, a man appeared, similar to the woman, dressed formally in a suit._

 _She welcomed them in with slight hugs and kisses an allowed them to take a seat. "You must have had a long journey from England, so I won't keep you long. First though, I'd like you to meet my daughter. Ginny, right? You'll be sharing a room with her. Rachel!" She barked the last part, as if calling her daughter was the most embarrassing thing to do._

 _A girl with matching, yet untamed, fiery hair came bounding down the stairs in a paint stained pair of pants that went over a white top. There was paint on her shoes and arms and face._

" _Rachel!" Her mother stage whispered. "What did I tell you about cleaning up for the guests?"_

 _She shrugged. "I'm not wearing that dress. It's too short. You're supposed to tell me ahead of time so I can actually get ready, not five minutes ago." She retorted._

 _Ron and Ginny shared a look. They didn't know what to think._

" _Come on," Rachel said to them. "I'll show you cousins where you'll be staying."_

 _She glared at her mother like this was normal before helping them with their bags, a lot stronger than she looked. Charlie almost reached for his wand before Percy elbowed him._

 _They gave their parents apologetic glances before heading upstairs._

 _It was huge. There were so many doors, Ron was positive he would get lost._

 _After showing them where they would be staying (He was sharing with George) they all met in what was supposedly her room. An extra bed and dresser had been set out for Ginny but the room itself was more like a house._

 _There was paint everywhere._

 _Murals upon murals had been painted over each other on two of the four walls, the third covered by a cloth pinned up and the fourth being windows, and canvases were in stacks all over the was already in there, admiring the murals. Charlie had been consumed by the dragon that had been drawn wrapped around the walls._

" _So," Rachel began, studying each of them closely. "You guys aren't here just because you wanted to visit your darling cousins."_

 _That caught their attention. They all peered at her unwarily._

" _You're here because you know her." She pulled out a canvas from under her bed. Staring back was a perfectly painted Thalia Grace._

 _Ron opened his mouth to say something but she pulled out another canvas. "You also know her." Annabeth's blonde curls had been accented perfectly._

" _But more importantly," She pulled a curtain off the third wall directly behind her bed and smiled at her dramatic flourish. "You know this."_

 _It was gorgeously captured in a way that would make it seem amazing if not for the fact that someone was getting stabbed. Ginny clutched Ron's arm tightly at the scene displayed in front of them. Him and Hermione were tied and Harry was unconscious with Annabeth stabbing him in the chest. Thalia was standing behind her, worry lines even at such a young age, and Draco behind her, watching the door._

" _How did you-"_

" _My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Harry Potter wronged me a long time ago. Thalia was obviously not the one for the job because she didn't even make sure he died. You are not welcome here." The way she was speaking, you'd think she would wave her hands and disappear but instead she just proceeded to hang up the curtain over the realistic painting._

" _Tell your parents, and Harry Potter won't be the only one to die."_

 _Percy scoffed. "You know that revealing your plans are not the best way a villain should go. Besides, what can you do? You're just a muggle."_

 _Her jaw clenched as she plopped down on her mattress. "It's a lot easier being dramatic in dreams. Nothing is exactly in my favor at the moment because stupid Apollo has to be banished so now I'm just normal again. Gods, I liked being creepy. And I'm not the villain here."_

 _Ron glared at her, and would have ran at her but Ginny held him back. There was a fire in her eyes that terrified him._

 _She led her brothers out of the room and into Ron and George's before seating herself on his bed. "You guys, we'll just get rid of her tonight. It's not that hard. I think Ron and I have enough hatred for her that we can pull off an unforgivable."_

" _Hold on," Charlie said, taking the big brother position in Bill's absence. "You can't just go killing people because they tried to kill your boyfriend."_

" _Well she isn't that clever if she just told us who she is. We'll be here all week. And there's five of us and one of her. Seven if we tell mum and dad."_

" _But Gin," Ron told her. "She's threatening to kill our parents."_

" _Fine. We won't tell them. We'll do it ourselves. Ron you should be on my side. She literally told us she's planning on killing Harry. You know, your best mate?" There was obviously no changing Ginny's mind._

 _He nodded, but if there was one thing he was not looking forward to, it was going to sleep that night. He had a feeling that it wasn't going to be a good._

* * *

 **hey guys! so i'm not great at updating, oops, so here's an extra long chapter to make up for it. also, i'm in marching band and that started and i have thirteen hour practices until next friday, so don't expect an update until then.**

 **thanks for understanding!**

 **also, i know, rachel's an idiot for revealing her plans, but people make mistakes, right? i love her though.**

 **later, am**


	13. chapter eleven

_chapter eleven:_

Harry shut his eyes, his head in his hands, for a long time. This was wonderful. His best friend's mortal cousin was some crazy lunatic who threatened them and him and disappeared in the middle of the night.

Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks at his lack of response.

With a screech against the tile floor, he got up out of his chair and stormed to the wall he shared with Percy. Raising his fists he pounded the wall and retook his seat, a little less stressed out.

His friends glared at him, their gazes laced with sympathy.

The door to his office was thrown open and a girl in a long black hood. "Percy, gods, you're okay. Sorry, I have a lot of explaining to do I- "

She froze in the doorway, but her expression was hidden underneath her hood. She made a sound in the back of her throat. " _You."_

Harry stood, his wand drawn. "Who are you? What do you want?"

She pushed the cloak off her shoulders revealing a mass of red curls. Her resemblance to the Weasleys was suddenly prominent and Harry's brain recognized her in an instant.

"Red?"

 _{flashback}_

 _Thirteen-year-old Harry Potter sat idly on the swing. He was bored. The letters from his friends were no longer coming, no doubt hidden by the Dursleys, but now he was kicked out of the house as Dudley's friends were over._

 _He's learned to get out of the house a long time ago when they were home._

 _He was digging his feet deep in the sand when he heard the swing beside him creak. The noise caused him to jump up out of his swing and reach for the wand tucked in his belt._

" _No need for that." It was a girl who clearly wasn't from England, let alone Privet Drive. She looked a little older than him, maybe fifteen or sixteen. Her hair was a mass of bright red curls, brighter than the Weasleys, and her clothes, muggle clothes, were torn and splotched with paint. She had a warm smile on her face._

" _W-what?"_

 _She nodded at his wand. "Your wand," she said, still smiling. "No need. I'm Red. I'm not dangerous."_

 _Harry still wasn't sure: it was exactly those who were dangerous who said things like that._

" _Besides. You're underage. I don't want you to get caught."_

" _How-How do you know about…"_

" _Magic?" she finished. Harry nodded uncertainly. "I have some," she told him. "Though it's_ quite _different than yours."_

" _There's...other magic?" he asked._

 _She nodded enthusiastically. "Oh sure! There's lots of kinds!"_

" _Like what?"_

" _Oh, that's not important," she said, waving away the question. "So tell me, Harry Potter, who were your parents?"_

 _He stood up abruptly. "The other kinds of magic know me too?"_

" _No, just me. Now, who were your parents?"_

" _W-Why do you want to know?"_

" _Because I want you to say their names. I want you to tell me how they died." She no longer sounded friendly. Her green eyes were gleaming unnaturally._

 _Harry pulled his wand out again. "I'll kill you! I don't care if I get expelled!"_

 _She grabbed it from him and held it out of reach. He could feel the tears brimming in his eyes and he tilted his head upwards to keep it from spilling over._

 _She sighed. "Harry Potter. You must tell me of Lily and James. What happened to them?" Her voice took on a desperate tone. "You don't understand. This can save lives. I just need to hear you say it."_

 _Harry took a step back, without his wand. "You aren't making any sense. Everyone knows how my parents died. In a trainwreck."_

 _She dropped his wand and smiled. "Thank you. That's all."_

" _Who are you? What do you want from me?" He grabbed his wand, tucking it safely underneath his baggy shirt._

" _That's all. You just needed to admit your parents death to me. Now, he'll be glad."_

He. _The only he there was was You Know Who. Harry lunged himself on her, pinning her to the ground. His knee stabbed her ribs, and she winced. "You're lucky I don't need you anymore."_

 _She disappeared into the shadows, unknown to the fact that Lily and James Potter had, in fact,_ not _died in a miserable trainwreck._

 **I'M BACK! For how long, I am not sure. I was just rereading your guys' reviews and i didn't want to disappoint. Our band competition got canceled due to Hurricane Matthew, so I have time. :)**

 **Stay safe, and love you guys!**

 **Later, am :)**


	14. chap 11 recap

Hey, so you guys seem confused.

Here is what happened in the last chapter:

Harry finds out how Rachel is trying to kill him and about how Rachel is Ron's cousin even though Harry believes he has never met her before. Then, Rachel comes into the room and Harry recognizes her as Red.

In the flashback, this is when Harry is 13 and Voldy is still trying to kill him. He is at a park because it's summer, when Rachel comes and sits on the swing beside him. She is acting weird, asking how his parents died.

Harry says its a trainwreck of the top of his head, even though he knows that's not true, because he doesn't trust this girl who knows him.

Rachel believes him but Harry throws himself on her to prevent her from doing anything. Remember: He's kinda terrified right now because this _muggle_ knows who he is. She disappears and Harry doesn't understand why.

Rachel is supposed to be acting weird. You will figure out her motives eventually.

:)


	15. chapter twelve

_chapter twelve:_

The heaving of her chest and the redness of her face displayed the fact that she'd basically sprinted all the way up to the room.

Her eyes were wide, like a deer in the headlights, as she realized her mistake. She'd gone one door too far.

But her mouth was twisted in a malicious smirk and she clenched her jaw as she let her hands fall from the door. While the cape gave her a mysterious vibe, her brightly painted clothing underneath ruined it. She was definitely something.

She raised her arms in front of her, almost in surrender, thought the murderous expression didn't leave her face. "Don't come a step closer. Put down your wands. I'm not here for you."

Harry's voice was stuck in his throat. This muggle, who had once almost _killed_ him for information about his parents, who also happened to be his best friend and girlfriend's cousin, was standing in front of for the first time since he was thirteen. Now he was twenty four, sixteen years later.

There was a rumble from his left. Ron growled and tightened his grip on his wand. "Don't tell me what to do, you traitor. You don't take one more step."

She held up a finger, in a silent way of saying _one second_ and spun around on her heels. Ron took a step forward, but she just stood there, her back to them, and took a deep breath.

When she turned back around, she was calm. Her posture was relaxed and she sighed. "I'm not cheating anybody. I am my own person, stuck in between two realms. I have the Weasleys on one side," She gestured to her flame headed cousin. "And I have childhood friends on the other. Who do you think I'm going to choose?"

Hermione scoffed like the answer was obvious. "Family. Family is forever." She intertwined her fingers with her husband's.

"That's too bad then. Harry doesn't have any of those."

Ron took a physical step forward but Hermione held him back saying, "Why do you want to hurt us? What did we ever do to you?"

Before they could get a response, Ron scowled and pulled himself out of his wife's grip. "Fight me."

The expression that crosses Rachel's face is a childlike excitement, like the face a kid would make after getting a new toy. She can't hide her growing smile as she lets her cape drop to the floor with a flourish. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for someone to say that to me." And as she kicks it to the side she mutters something that sounded like, "Apollo, only you can save me now."

Ron successfully slips out of Hermione's arms and pulls out his wand. " _Crucio!"_

Rachel thrusts her hands forward and shuts her eyes, cringing as if she had no idea what she was doing. Harry was pretty sure she didn't.

The horrifying stream of magic flew towards her, and just as it was supposed to hit her body, a green bubble formed around her, absorbing the spell.

She laughed in disbelief. "Ha! I knew you'd come through." As the three stared at the girl in front of her who was now levitating, they watched her wince and the smile slip from her face. She was talking to herself.

This woman was crazy.

The doors swung open and a surprised, "Rachel!" filled the air.

The green bubble flickered, then died, and Rachel scrunched her nose in annoyance, her freckles rippling across her skin. "Excuse you. I was in the mid- Draco! Lu! There you are. You're late."

Ron's wand almost slipped from his hand as the famous trio gaped across the room. In had walked the two people they had least expected to find together, but had been the last time either one of them had been seen: the day of Thalia and Annabeth's imprisonment.

Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood.

They, however, seemed significantly less startled. And seeing them together, side by side, made Harry realize how strikingly similar they appeared. They both had faded blond hair, grey eyes with varying intensities and a tiny smirk that appeared out of place on a girl once referred to as 'Loony'.

"You said you'd go to Percy and then Draco and I could handle this. Rachel, we left you with your friends for a reason. I'm surprised Apollo even gave you that bubble." Luna's voice was unrecognizable. It was hard, fierce, and not at all airy like the Luna Harry had once known. The girl in front of them didn't seem like the type of person who would have a mural of her friends on her ceiling.

"It was going pretty well until you guys came in. I could've beaten up Ronald. I was saving my hairbrush." Rachel grumbled.

Draco rolled his eyes and finally cast a glare at his (former?) enemies. At least, Harry considered it former after the mutual relationship they'd had after the war. "Rachel, get out."

Judging by the amount of rage the fiery haired girl had had just minutes earlier, anyone would have thought she wouldn't allow someone to speak to her like that, but she reluctantly obliged.

The moment the door slammed shut Rachel, Ron held his wand out again. "Not another step, Malfoy." But instead of letting Ron ramble on, Harry intervened.

"Luna, get over here. You don't have to listen to _him._ "

Her voice came out unnaturally cold. "I don't have to listen to you either, _Harry Potter._ " And the way she said his name, like she had in those rare occasions where she had yelled at him, it caused a shiver to run down his spine despite the rising heat in the room.

Then she spoke to Draco, and her voice took on an accent he'd come to despise. "Can I just show them." He nearly choked when her voice resembled Thalia's and Annabeth's and every other American that had ruined his life.

Draco shrugged. "Not too much. Your mother wouldn't appreciate that."

"But her mother is dead," Hermione muttered.

A disgraceful smile appeared on the girls thin lips as she snapped her fingers and for a moment, she flickered. Then she was someone else.

Her pale locks were gone, replaced by a midnight black that barely reached her ears, the front a startling green. She lost a few inches, and her lanky form had gained extra muscle and fat. Her tattered robes became an orange t-shirt and ripped jeans and shoes. The wicked curve of her lip and purple glint of her green, green eyes gave her an aura of something to powerful too explain.

"My mother is not dead. My mother is magic. And the name's not Lu, or Luna. It's Lou Ellen."

* * *

 **AHH DON'T KILL ME I'M SORRY. FOR MULTIPLE REASONS.**

 **I said I would update during thanksgiving but that didn't happen. Whoops.**

 **And I promise that this reveal has been in the works before I even began this story. You'll get the whole backstory in the next chapter. What do you guys think actually happened to Luna?**

 **Review/Fav/Follow/All that jazz because guess what? This story isn't over.**

 **much love, am :)**


	16. chapter thirteen

_chapter thirteen:_

Percy could hear a scene going down in Harry's office. He could only hope that it was Lou Ellen and Draco, like they'd planned. Rachel should be here by now, though.

Annabeth had awoken from her dazed on-and-off sleep schedule of the past ew days and was feverishly developing on the plan Percy had created with Lou Ellen, Draco and Rachel. Obviously, something was not right, for Rachel was yet to appear.

As if on cue, the doors to his classroom flung open and a flushed Rachel entered. She appeared slightly irked, and was mumbling to herself saying, "I had had everything under control."

Percy sighed with relief. "Finally! What took you so long?"

Rachel smiled somewhat guiltily. "I went into the wrong classroom. Started up a fight. Lou Ellen and Draco are taking care of it right now." She then seemed to notice both Annabeth and Thalia in the room. "Annabeth!" She flung herself across the room into her former nemesis' arms, laughing, "You're alive!"

Annabeth laughed softly. "Barely. I'd rather _not_ go through all that again."

Rachel held Annabeth's hands in her own. "Don't worry. We're almost done. Then we go to back to Camp Half-Blood and everything will be okay. Well, not really, I mean y'all are demigods, but as normal as things are for us."

"Speaking of almost done, what exactly was your plan? Percy doesn't know as much as he thinks he does." Annabeth said.

Rachel squinted, her demeanor morphing into one of annoyance. "Thalia didn't do her job."

That caused all three of them to turn and face the huntress. She was examining her nails, doing everything she could to avoid the conversation. "Why didn't you just do it yourself?"

"It was a prophecy! The prophecy said you would do it! And you didn't, so know you're going to die!" Rachel's face was significantly red, from a combination of frustration and exhaustion.

Percy looked between the two, their tension literally crackling. "Rach, maybe you should start from the beginning. What prophecy?"

Rachel sighed and sat down comfortably in front of her friends. This was going to be a long one.

-o-

 _[flashback]_

" _Rachel, you don't understand." Apollo's voice was, for the first time, distressed. "You need to get me information. Hecate has a way to lift my terrible banishment. All you need to do is find Harry Potter, record him saying exactly how his parents died, and get it to me!"_

 _Rachel peered at him cautiously. She was dreaming, but that didn't mean this was real. "Well, how am I supposed to give you a recording through a dream?"_

" _Uh, email it to me. Apolloisafreakinghotgod " He seemed desperate for anything. "I think Hecate wants me to prove something, but without my godly powers, I am unable to navigate my way through New York! Look what my father has done to me! I'm am communicating via Hecate. My time is running out! Also, there's a prophecy! It'll come in later but I know there is one!"_

 _Rachel actually laughed this time. "Apollo, Delphi isn't working in me anymore. How can I have a prophecy?"_

" _Rachel, will you let me finish! It will come through a-"_

 _She was awake. She was in her caves, on the cold stone, the fresh coat of dark purple dripping onto her skin. She'd just fallen asleep for the dream._

 _She slowly regained understanding of her surroundings and remembered. She'd gotten bored of the white she'd splashed her murals and had decided to go with purple because she still had some leftover from her latest project at home. Chiron had asked her to come and enjoy some festivities. She had gone to spend some alone time with the currently not-working part of herself._

 _Dang, she liked being the Delphi. But how was she going convey a prophecy without magic?_

 _-o-_

 _[still a flashback]_

" _And why would I, a god, grant a favor to a mere mortal?" The god of travels stared down at her._

 _She was dreaming. Becoming a mortal again certainly had it's cons, such as only being able to communicate through dreams. So much precious sleep gone to waste._

 _Rachel did not shy down. "Hermes, sir, my Lord, whatever,_ please. _I am meant to be the Oracle of Delphi. I'm not some mere mortal! Well, I am now, but that's not the problem. No, actually, that_ is _the problem! That's exactly why I need this! If I do this, I will be able to get my powers back!"_

" _Rachel, sweetheart, a god does not do a favor. They make deals."_

 _Rachel nodded. Finally, they were getting somewhere. "Okay, uh, what do you want?"_

 _Hermes smiled. "What are you willing to give?"_

 _Rachel looked around. "Uh, I'll do errands for you. Mundane errands that are to lowly for such an amazing god like you!" She forced herself to gush._

 _Hermes clicked his tongue. "Flattery. Works on most of the gods. Aphrodite, Ares, Hermes, even Dionysus at times. But not me."_

 _Rachel groaned, dragging her hands down her face. "Please!" She dropped to her knees, feeling even smaller in front of him. He hadn't bothered shrinking to her height. "Please, Hermes, I'll pay you back! Just tell me how!"_

 _He cocked his head and smiled almost sinisterly. "You're going on some mission for Apollo, aren't you?"_

 _Rachel nodded._

" _Great. You'll need someone to do the dirty work for you. Make Thalia do it."_

 _Rachel stuttered. "T-Thalia Grace? As in Artemis' lieutenant? Why-"_

 _Hermes clenched his fist and her voice was gone. "No questions, mortal. You said you'd do anything. This is what I need. Next stop: Number 4 Privet Drive, London."_

 _-o-_

Annabeth stared at Rachel long enough for her to become uncomfortable. Then she burst. "What!? Rachel, why would you not tell us this? Thalia and I went to Azkaban because of _you_?"

Rachel half-nodded. "Because of Apollo."

Annabeth opened her mouth to say something, anything, to show her frustration, but instead ended up waving her arms dramatically and shutting her mouth.

Percy wrapped an arm protectively around his girlfriend. "Do you remember the prophecy?"

Rachel thought for a moment. "I never remember the prophecies but I'm pretty sure I- Yes! I took a picture." She patted her pockets and came up empty-handed. "My phone is America. Who comes halfway across the world without her phone? Darn."

"Have no fear," Thalia interrupted, her voice lacking the power usually behind that sentence. "I was there. I dreamt it too. And I remember it a lot clearly than I want to. It goes like: _The Boy Who Lived has a price he must pay, for he has done me wrong, him you must slay. He might be brave, but he isn't always right, In brain versus brawn, you must this time use might. Failure to do so will result in your death-_ "

" _And by his hand will you take your last breath._ I remember it now." Rachel finished.

"Wait." Percy held up a finger. Does that mean that Thalia should be dead?"

Rachel nodded solemnly. "Yeah. That's a problem."

"Wait again." It was Annabeth this time. "Why is there even a problem here? Why are you so set on defeating these wizards?"  
Rachel took a deep breath. "I got the recording. I sent it Apollo. Two days later, I get a torturous dream that I failed. The information given to me was false. Harry's parents were murdered, they didn't die in a stupid crash. Hecate did not help Apollo, so he punished me. I began having nightmares, the first being the prophecy," She said, her eyes clashing with Thalia's. "I could have had my powers back, but because of Harry, they are gone. I intend to get revenge."

As Draco and this girl who apparently isn't Luna. Harry thought about it for a second, the wheels in his head spinning furiously while he stood frozen. This girl, who was made fun of by the entire school, wasn't really her? There was no way. Harry thought of what Ginny would say to this. Ginny, his fiancé, who was currently in the middle of her last season as the captain of the Holyhead Harpies. Ginny, who was the first to befriend the girl who apparently didn't even exist.

And then he was overcome by anger. She'd lied about her entire existence. Was she even a witch? "Who are you?" He bellowed, as Hermione reached for his arm to hold him back. "What do you want? What have you done with Luna?"

The girl, Lou Ellen, seemed startled for a second, for she'd been in a deep conversation with Draco. Ugh, _Draco._ Harry would deal with him later.

Lou Ellen actually appeared sympathetic for a moment. The light in her eyes dimmed as she spoke. "Poor Luna. Had an amazing future ahead of her. Though she didn't appear as it, she was a very bright girl. Sometimes, though, she gets caught up in her daydreams. She'd been experimenting, much like her mother had. They met the same fate. This occurred the summer between what would have been your third and fourth year. She only got to go to Hogwarts two years.

Me, on the other hand, only discovered my magic when I was twelve. By then, it was too late for me to leave. When Luna died, however, my mother told me I could replace her. Be like her. Act like her. Draco figured me out during our sixth year, but never told me until Thalia arrived at Hogwarts. So the girl you befriended, Harry Potter, is dead. Get over it. I never really liked you anyway."

-o-

 **hey guys! so let me make one thing clear. I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY. yes, my updates are the definition of not frequent, but this story will be continued. there are just chapters left. i have no time, so i apologize for my unfrequent updates, but here's an extra long chapter for you :)**

 **love you guys, am**


End file.
